The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of golf training devices and more specifically relates to a golf swing snake training system to provide a proper stance conditioning that maintains correct head, back, and knee placement during the swing of a golf club. Further, the device helps the golfer with muscle memory.
2. Description of the Related A
Golfers, whether playing as professionals or as a weekend or occasional player constantly try to improve their game and work on the mechanics of their swing in order to lower their scores. They often search for devices to help them improve their game; particularly their swing. Some golfers may hire a trainer or coach, but this can be expensive. Alternately, other golfers may use various devices in an attempt to improve their swing that may not help significantly in their progress.
Over the years many golf training devices have been provided with each of them addressing a different aspect of the game such as hitting the ball from the tee box and fairway or addressing and hitting a golf ball on the green. Many golfers take pride in their ability to hit the drives and fairway shots long and straight. Every player is aware that stance and movement of the body and its appendages must be coordinated in order to properly strike the golf ball with a selected club. The golfer's head, arms, shoulders, torso, hips and knees must move in coordination to achieve a satisfactory stroke. To accomplish this objective it is helpful to develop muscle memory so that each part of the golfer's body works together in sync during the backswing and downswing of hitting the golf ball. It is also important to be able to easily transport a device, and many of the devices available to a golfer cannot be conveniently compacted and stored directly in a golf bag for ultimate accessibility. Such a device is desired.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,388 to Harold et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,926 to Owens et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,789 to Nakamura; U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,663 to Lurowist, Jr.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,386 to Hill; U.S. Pat. No. 8,016,690 to Rushe. This prior art is representative of golf training devices. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a golf swing snake training system should provide an easily transportable device for assuming a proper stance that maintains correct head, back, and knee placement during the swing of a golf club, and yet, would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable golf stance training system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.